


In Body and in Soul Can Bind

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's stuck on Jensen. No, really. REALLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Body and in Soul Can Bind

**Author's Note:**

> for the [kink/cliche challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html). my prompt was 'binding spells or rituals' and, well. I'm in the general vicinity of that. unbetaed because I suck and had to rush this. ah well. thanks to [](http://unholyglee.livejournal.com/profile)[**unholyglee**](http://unholyglee.livejournal.com/) , though, for reading through the first half. title from _The Lay of the Last Minstrel_ by Walter Scott.

Get him drunk enough, and Chris Kane will tell anyone willing to listen about the time on _Angel_ when some ancient Babylonian amulet caused him and Dave to switch bodies for a week.

"Watch...fuck. That episode. Y'know, the one with the thing. Asshole screwed up all of my lines."

He leans over to tap at Jared's forehead, laughing so hard he nearly falls off his barstool when Jared swats at him. "That's why you don't mess with the real shit. Make sure you tell your props master that."

Looking over his shoulder, he spots Jensen, who's leaning against the bar, watching them with amusement. Jared tilts his head, sends him a _is this guy for real_ look, and Jensen just laughs. Chris slings an arm around Jared's shoulder and says, "And then there was the thing with that statue," and he shudders, shaking his head.

Jared sighs and takes a long pull off his beer; he's heard these stories so many times, he's got them memorized. Funny, how Chris never seems to remember telling them and how Jared is always the one stuck listening to him.

"Yeah, okay," he says, patting Chris on the back. "Whatever you say, man." Like that stuff ever really happens.

\-----

They're in the middle of filming when Jared drops the 'cursed' necklace down a storm drain.

"Shit!" he yells, throwing himself to the ground, shoving his arm through the grating. "I can...I almost..."

Shaking his head, Kim gives the signal to cut the cameras. "Don't worry about it," he says before turning to his assistant. "Call up Jerry, tell him we need another necklace."

"No, wait, I got it!" Jared gets to his feet, a wide and triumphant grin on his face, holding the necklace up in his right hand.

Only, it's the wrong necklace.

"Dammit," he says, frowning at it as Kim shakes his head again and repeats the order to call up the props department. Jared sighs, then takes a good look at the necklace. Where the prop necklace had been a simple silver chain, the one in his hand appears to be gold, with a flat disc hanging from it. One side of the disc is perfectly smooth, but the other has an intricate knotwork design engraved into it, with what looks like writing along the edge. He rubs his thumb over it, trying to decipher it.

"Hey, lemme see that," Jensen says from behind him, knocking into Jared with his shoulder. He holds out his right hand, and Jared drops the necklace into it.

Or, that's the plan, anyway. The disc falls into Jensen's palm with a smack, but the chain sticks to Jared's. "Hmm," he says, and he shakes his hand. When he does that, though, Jensen's hand jerks in time with his.

"What the hell?" Jensen snatches his hand back, but that just pulls Jared's hand down, too. They tug back and forth a few more times before they stop, staring at the dangling chain connected to both of their right hands, then up at each other.

Kim comes up, takes one look at the both of them, and says, "Great. Now what?"

\---

They spend the rest of the afternoon trying to pry the necklace from Jared and Jensen. First, they try a variety of solvents, stopping only when Jared almost passes out from the fumes. They get a couple of the larger riggers to come and try to pull it off, but all that succeeds in doing is nearly giving Jensen a concussion when the force of one tug sends him flying into the ground.

When nothing seems to be able to remove the necklace, they try cutting through the chain. But either every single piece of cutting equipment they have on set is completely dull or the necklace is truly cursed - and Jared really doesn't want to think about that - because they can't break the chain.

Finally, Jared throws up his hands - along with Jensen's right arm - and says, "Enough! This thing ain't coming off!" Something tight in his gut flips a little even as the words come out, the last tiny bit of him that had believed this was some bizarre joke. It'd been pretty damn amusing at first, yanking Jensen's arm around like a puppeteer, but the amusement is wearing thin.

He stares down at his hand and thinks, _I'm going to be stuck to Jensen for the rest of my life._

There's some irony in that, he realizes. He's got more than a little crush on Jensen - has since that very first handshake, when Jensen had given him a lopsided smile and introduced himself - and on the surface, it seems like peachy keen idea, spending night and day with Jensen by his side.

On the other hand (the one not currently attached to Jensen, Jared can't help but think), spending night and day with Jensen by his side pretty much guarantees that at some point, Jensen is going to notice that, yeah. Jared has a tendency to get hard whenever he's around.

Like right now.

He does a little hip twist because it's not like he can reach down and adjust himself - or, he could, but that would drag Jensen's hand to his crotch, too, and...Jared grimaces and tries shaking his leg.

Kim stares at them, then stares at the necklace, and sighs. "Okay, okay. We've got somebody looking into this; one of the caterers has an aunt who might be of some help. I don't know how, I didn't ask. Just in case," he pauses, gives Jared a tight, apologetic smile, "we're gonna do a re-write, try to work this into the script. But in the meantime, we're going to call it a day. You two go and...I don't even know. You can't really drive anywhere, can you?"

Jensen shrugs - Jared can feel it in the slight tug on his wrist - and says, "Not unless I sit in his lap or something.

The image of that pops into Jared's head and he swallows hard, struggling to keep his breathing even. "uh..."

He's saved by Kim nodding and saying, "I'll get a car for you, take you home. Or, to a home. Okay?" He gives then another smile, and Jared can't help but think that he's way too calm about the whole thing, taking it all in stride. Makes him wonder what kind of freaky shit happened on the X-Files set.

"Well," Jensen says as Kim leaves, voice sounding too bright, "I guess we're having ourselves a slumber party tonight."

Great, Jared thinks. Just great.

\-----

Because of the dogs, they agree on spending the night at Jared's place. No different from hundreds of times before, but Jared's on edge about the whole thing. He's half-convinced that Jensen's gonna find...he doesn't even know. It's not like he's ever written love letters to Jensen or anything, other than that one time Chad got him horrifically drunk, but he still spends the entire ride trying to think of anything in his house that might give him away. By the time they get there, Jared's hands are so sweaty he's surprised the necklace doesn't just slip off his hand.

They manage to get out of the car with no more than a few stumbles, and if anyone's around to wonder what in the hell is going on with them, Jared doesn't notice. Not with Jensen almost plastered to his back as they go up the front stairs, so close that Jared can feel Jensen's breath on his neck. He's so turned on by it that he nearly drops his keys several times before getting his door open. "I gotta...go," he says, taking two steps toward the bathroom before stopping to look back at Jensen. "Shit."

Jensen looks way too amused by the whole thing, not even bothering to hide his grin as he makes a 'go on' motion with his left hand. "I can wait outside the door or..." He looks down at their hands - something that seems to be happening a lot, Jared thinks - and snorts. "Or stand in your bathtub."

Jared groans, but before he can even think about what to say, he's knocked over by his dogs. Which is normal and usually not a big deal, but when he falls, Jensen comes tumbling down right after him. In all the confusion of trying to disentangle from both the dogs and Jensen, by the time Jared's managed to get Sadie and Harley calmed down a little, Jensen's sprawled out on top of him, back to Jared's chest. His ass is snug against Jared's crotch, pressing down heavily, and Jared _prays_ that his dick stays down like a good boy.

It listens right up to the point where Jensen squirms around and says, "Hold on, Jared, lemme get off you." Then it twitches, starts to fill out and tries it damned best to bury itself in Jensen's ass, even through two pairs of jeans. Jared shoves at Jensen's left shoulder, rolls him onto the floor, and ignores the glare he receives. "The fuck?"

"Sorry," Jared mumbles, getting to his feet. Jensen comes up after him, and Jared reaches a hand up to rub at his neck, stopping halfway when Jensen's arm comes up with it. "This is gonna get tired real quick," he says, rubbing his neck with his left hand; it doesn't feel the same and it leaves him feeling a bit off-kilter. This whole _day_ has been leaving him feeling a bit off-kilter.

"You think?" Jensen shakes his hand and the chain rattles between them. "Maybe we can find work in a circus or something, bill ourselves as Siamese twins."

Jared doesn't say anything, just looks down pointedly at Jensen and raises an eyebrow, laughing when Jensen reaches up to hit him and is stopped short by Jared's arm.

"Asshole," and Jensen just reaches up with his left arm and smacks Jared in the back of the head.

\-----

They figure out pretty quickly that all the things they usually do whenever Jensen comes over - video games, darts, running around with the dogs outside - are out. Even just sitting on the couch and watching TV is different and more than a little frustrating, especially with Jensen so close he might as well be sitting in Jared's lap.

And, really, Jared needs to stop thinking about things like that. He shifts a little in his seat and tries to lower his arm so it's over his crotch.

Of course, that just grabs Jensen's attention. "You okay there? Still need to piss or something?"

He does, but there's no way he can, not if it means Jensen has to stand behind him, _watching_. "Nah, I'm good."

Jensen nods, and Jared feels a moment of relief before Jensen's getting to his feet, tugging Jared up. "Well, I gotta, so c'mon."

Panic sets in pretty quickly and shuts down Jared's brain. At least, that's what he assumes must have happened because next thing he knows, he's following Jensen into the bathroom. He wants to put up some kind of protest, something about boundaries and things he does not need to be a part of, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, "umm..."

"Just close your eyes or something," Jensen says, and then Jared's arm is yanked around Jensen, and his fingers brush against the front of Jensen's jeans, and _fuck_. He tries to jerk his hand away, but Jensen swears and says, "Knock it off. It's not like I'm asking you to hold it for me."

Another image that Jared didn't need in his head. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on his breathing. Anything other than standing so closely behind Jensen he can feel the heat coming off him.

Then their hands drop and Jensen swears again, a forced laugh coming out with it. "Can't close my hand because of this thing. Shit, maybe you will need to help me out."

Any other time, Jared would've shoved at Jensen, maybe call him an idiot or something, and they would've had a laugh over it. But any other time and Jared wouldn't have been in this position, all turned around with everything that's happened, and he doesn't even think about it, just reaches his hand up to close around Jensen's cock.

Right about then is when Jared's brain decides to come back online.

He freezes, thinking _let go let go, DUDE, let go_ , but it's like his hand's said 'screw you' to the rest of him, it's happy where it is. It tightens its hold, gives a little tug, and Jensen hisses, back arching as his head thumps against Jared's shoulder. Something cool presses against the back of Jared's hand, then Jensen's fingers are lacing with his.

Jared stares down at their hands, curled around Jensen's cock, and he can hardly breathe, convinced that this is all some sort of dream and he's going to wake up humping his pillow. Then Jensen inhales sharply and makes this frustrated little noise, hips thrusting up into Jared's fist, and Jared can feel the swell of Jensen's cock as it grows harder in his grip. Dream or not, he's pretty sure he's not going to get a second chance at this.

Head tilting forward so he can nuzzle against Jensen's face, Jared draws his fist up Jensen's cock, slow and sure, feeling it fill out. He mouths along Jensen's jawline as he curves his palm over the head, mindful of the chain.

Jensen stills, body tight with tension before he melts against Jared, moaning. His right hand is still over Jared's, guiding it back down, then up again, faster. His left reaches back, hooking into Jared's waistband and urging him to rock his hips against Jensen's ass. "Yeah," Jensen says, drawing the word out. "C'mon, Jared."

As if Jared needs any encouragement. He jerks Jensen off, long and slow pulls until he's growling, left hand clawing at Jared's hip. Then it's quick and hard, dragging the chain over the slit of Jensen's cock, letting it catch on the ridge on the underside. Jensen whimpers at that, and he turns his head, mouth catching Jared on the chin. Jared tilts his head and they're kissing, Jared's tongue pushing into Jensen's mouth, swiping over his teeth and licking at his palate. Jared gives one long, stripping pull and Jensen spills hot and slick over his fist, the come catching in the chain. Jared knows that's going to get gross pretty soon, but at the moment he can't give a damn.

Jared knocks his forehead against Jensen's, and even though he's hard enough to drill a hole through the wall, he can't keep the grin off his face, pressed up against Jensen's neck. He wrings a few last drops from Jensen's dick, savoring the way Jensen shudders against him.

Then Jensen is spinning under his arm and pushing him back against the wall before dropping to his knees. His right arm comes up, hand resting in the middle of Jared's chest, the disc still surprisingly cool against his skin, and, _fuck_. Jared can either let his hand hover in mid-air, or he can put it over Jensen's and hold on as Jensen shoves his jeans and shorts down, takes his dick in his left hand, and sucks it into his mouth.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Jared to come, but Jensen's mouth is all tight and wet heat, and when he hums something around Jared's dick, that's it. He clutches at Jensen's hand on his chest and tries to shout a warning, but it comes out something like, "Nnnnnngh!" Not his finest moment, but Jensen doesn't seem to care, just swallows like a pro, licking at Jared's cockhead until every last drop is gone and Jared has to push him away.

A long moment passes where they do nothing but breathe heavily and stare at everything but each other. Jared doesn't think he's freaking out, but he might be; it's a little hard to say, with most of his brain still muzzy from the orgasm. He's fantasized about hooking up with Jensen a lot - a _lot_ \- but he's never really thought about what would happen afterward. They have to _work_ together, and Jared doesn't know how he's going to be able to even look at Jensen after this without seeing his mouth around his cock.

Finally, Jensen clears his throat and stands up. He coughs into his hand, then says, "So. That was unexpected."

Jared chances a look and Jensen is looking right at him. His expression is hard to read, though, eyes guarded and mouth in that half-smile that Jared's never sure is genuine. Jared shrugs, and he opens his mouth, hoping something halfway witty comes out, when there's a jingle and the distinct feeling of the chain detaching itself from his hand.

He and Jensen stare at it, then look up at each other. "Are you kidding me?" Jensen says. Then there's a loud thunk and they look at the floor again. The necklace is laying on it, the chain snaking around the disc, glinting in the bathroom light. They both take a step away from it and Jared laughs in disbelief. After a moment, Jensen smiles, then laughs with him.

\-----

The next morning, Jared wakes up with Jensen against his back, right hand clutching at Jared's. For a panicked moment, he's convinced they're right back where they started, with the necklace connecting them. Then Jensen snuffles against his neck before rolling away, right arm landing with a thump on the far side of the bed, and Jared breaths a sigh of relief.

He rolls over, curling right up against Jensen, and grabs his hand, pulling it close.


End file.
